powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aquitar Rangers (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE)
Plot The series begin in Flashback. Ninjor was meditating in his Temple of Power, in the middle of Dessert of Despair the only place on Aquitar where there is no water in there. He later ecountered Five Aquitian Teenager, Who led by Delphine. Ninjor Congratulates them for their feat to Crossing The Dessert and even avoiding the Trap Ninjor Set, a feat that Hydrophilian Aquitian nearly impossible to do so. They came to The Temple for Retrieving the Secret of Aquitar, They said that their parts of Aquitar was Attacked by Hydro Hog and Rito Revolto. Ninjor later Said That if they Took the Power, they will Face Greatest Threat in Universe. They Willingly Accepted Ended With Aurico Quotating 'Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger'. Ninjor Then Giving them The Morpher, and Transport them to the Battlefield Where The Hydro Hog's Monster Attacking The City. After they Defeat Them. They was Recalled by Ninjor, He Christened them as the Aquitar Rangers. Later of the Series Run, an Avian Alien From Planet Tamurfran Crashed his Wing Jet into the Aquitar Atmosphere and Drowning into the Home of Aurico, They later Took Him to The Temple,, he tended by Ninjor before he showed them a Frame of a carrierzord. Ninjor sent The Rangers away in the Aquitar moon, Phaedos to Retrieve Falconzord. There They Confronted By a monster who sent by Hydro Hog to Destroy The Falconzord. The Race is began and Both of them using mind Games and Tactics. Back In Aquitar The Avian tell his Origin and how he ended in the Aquitar, He is Space Archeologist that he search the second piece of coin he found back in his planet. ninjor states that it's the coin he cracked before. he restore the Coins and told him to Catch up with another rangers and His Zord is Waiting him. He Strikes all Goon and Claiming The Zord and Joining Rangers as He Eager to become Heroes of Universe. In Mid-Series, A new Monster Called Bladeran Began to Attacking many cities of Aquitar, an act Which propmted Ninjor To unleash the Biggest Secret and Greatest Weapon Yet, By Turning the Temple of Power into Shogun Megazord to help rangers. near the very end of the Series Titantor The Haulerzord is Finally built. The Rangers and Ninjor forming Ultrazords and Ramming Enemy Hideout. They defeated The Hydro Hog, but Rito Escaped.. fortunately the rangers found the Masterplan of Earth Conquer by Master Ville's. Ninjor Decided to Heads to Earth Along With all Aquitar Rangers. The Last Arc of the series are the Finale of the Trilogy in a day before Battle of Angel Groove ensued, Ninjor & Co. appeared before Earthen Rangers. Where he Told Them before To Deepening their link to Morphing Grid, making them True Rangers and they will ready to Battling The Master VIlle's Familia. The Battle Ensued Three Days. Rangers Battling The Master VIlle's Vigoriously yet still able to save the Innocents, Finally Master Ville Defeated by Combined Might of Power Blaster, Power Cannon And Kaku Ball. Make The other Famillia Fled and into the Farthest Planet from Earth. The Rangers throws a Party for the Victory Against the Familia of Space Alien. Later in a mysterious place a shadowy Figures observe Earth and proclaim That planet would Become Ours List of Episode Secret Origin Of Aquitar Rangers 1.Desert Of Despair 2.Deep Breath 3.Storming Ball 4.Caligullian 5.Hidden Act 6.Family 7.Attack before Sunset 8.The Bird Ninja Quest 9.Ninja Quest part 1 10.Ninja Quest part 2 11.Ninja Quest part 3 The Day After: 12.Falcon Search 13.The Day Falcon Arrives 14.Falcon Ranger,Fly away 15.Taken 16.Friendly Asked 17.Majestic 18.A Letter From Home 19.Other Ninjor's Secret 20.Making Resist 21.Street Wailer 22.History Last Plant on Desert of Despair: 23.Gargolyes of Pandoric 24.Crane Vs Falcon 25.Shogunzords: Risings 26.Grumper 27.Fail Sane Button 28.Monster of Reek 29.Grand Eucliptus 30.Borgs Unleash 31.Poleart 32.Surround the TIme 33.Ninjetti,Adventurer and the Sage Hogday Afternoon: 34.Hogday Afternoon 35.Titantor The Haulerzord 36.Peak of The Hog 37.Finish the Line 38.Way Back In 39.Final Trip 40.End invasion Aquitar's Battle of Angel Groove 41.Assignment Earth 42.Battle of Angel Groove:Restart 43.Fight Against All Evil 44.The Peace Rangers Thunder Rangers Power Rangers Allies * Cestria: Aquitarian Princess * Zordon: Power Rangers Mentor * Dulcea: Thunder Rangers Mentor Arsenal * Aquitar Morpher * Aquitar Coins ► Aquitar Scroll * Falcon Morpher * Aquitar Saber * Aquitar Laser * Aquitian Fist ** Red Shield ** White Claw ** Blue Squirt ** Yellow Fork ** Black Gun * Legend Sword * Kaku Ball * Shark Cycles Zords Ninjazords,Shogunzord and Holyzords Battle System * Aquitar Ultrazord **NinjaFalconMegazord *** Ninja Megazord **** Ape Ninjazord **** Crane Ninjazord **** Wolf Ninjazord **** Bear Ninjazord **** Frog NInjazord **ShogunFalconMegazord / *** Shogun Megazord **** Red Borg ◀ Red Shogunzords / **** White Borg ◀ White Shogunzord / **** Bule Borg ◀ Blue Shogunzord / **** Yellow Borg ◀ Yellow Shogunzord / **** Red Borg ◀ Red Shogunzord / ** Falconzord ** Titantor the Haulerzord Category:Revisited UniverseCategory:Mighty Morphin TrilogyCategory:Zordon Era (PRREVISITED)